1. Field
Embodiments relate to a method of manufacturing a pattern.
2. Description of the Related Art
Photolithography is performed to pattern parts in a manufacturing process of semiconductor device or flat panel display. Photolithography includes exposure and developing. A light-sensitive photoresist is used in the process.